


Les adieux de la rivière

by Astanir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astanir/pseuds/Astanir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au bord d'une rivière, la lune fait ses adieux à un vieil ami fatigué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les adieux de la rivière

**Author's Note:**

> OS sur le thème rivière (issu des cent discours).

Les adieux de la rivière

 

La lune se reflétait dans l’étendue d’eau mouvante qui dévalait la montagne au sommet enneigé. Les éclats argentés étincelaient, tant la lumière de cet astre plein était vive. Mélangée à un bleu sombre qui se transformait souvent en noir d’encre, l’eau balayait les débris, avec une force peu commune et impitoyable, qui venaient troubler sa surface limpide. Pierre et terre, repoussés sans cesse, finissaient par s’échouer sur les rives pour les fortifier, formant parmi les plantes des petits monts de cailloux qui blessaient l’harmonie de l’endroit et empiétaient de plus en plus l’espace de la rivière. D’ordinaire, elle pouvait passer des nuits entières à observer le scintillement de la lune sur la surface de l’eau, lovée sur une des rives.

Un coup de vent amena une odeur pestilentielle qui embauma les bords de la rivière. Les narines chatouillées par l’effluve fétide, la bête releva la tête. L’odeur de mort et de décomposition la suivait où qu’elle aille. De ténue quand le souffle d’Eole s’apaisait, elle devenait écœurante lorsque la bourrasque se levait. L’odeur lui emplissait les poumons, les lui faisait presque cracher dans la rivière à chacun de ses souffles rauques, faisait frémir sa truffe. Sensible à la moindre odeur, il en oubliait jusqu’à la senteur des fleurs et d’un beau morceau de viande fraîche.

L’eau s’écoulait de plus en plus rapidement près de la rive. Lorsqu’un caillou compliquait son passage, elle le contournait dans un doux clapotis. Un peu plus loin, la rivière s’écoulait en torrents bruyants. Les remous formaient une écume remplie de minuscules bulles d’airs. Des trombes d’eau s’effondraient en contrebas dans une petite cascade dont l’écho emplissait la forêt dense. Le frémissement des feuilles des saules pleureurs sur la rive dont les branches retombaient mollement à la surface de l’eau sombre semblait être un écho irréel au scintillement de la lune bien loin au dessus de sa tête. Quelques mètres plus loin, un hibou hulula longuement, laissant son cri se répercuter dans le silence de la nuit.

La bête devait passer, traverser la rivière. C’avait été son projet depuis plusieurs centaines de mètres. A présent qu’il se trouvait devant l’obstacle, il doutait de pouvoir parvenir de l’autre côté. Finalement, il esquissa un pas mal assuré. Les pattes foulèrent l’herbe, écrasant sans ménagement les brins sous son poids. Il n’en discernait pas la teinte. Lui qui voyait si bien dans le noir se retrouvait presque aveugle. Pourtant, la nuit obscure était percée par la lumière paisible de la lune, qui se reflétait dans les eaux tumultueuses de la rivière.

La douce fourrure blanche de l’animal s’emmêla dans les branches basses des plantes, près de la rive. Elles lui étaient complètement inconnues. Partiellement sorties de l’eau, elles obstruaient son chemin. En forçant un passage sur ses pattes chancelantes, il leur concéda des touffes entières de poils, arrachées de sa peau dans un picotement qui le laissa indifférent. La caresse du vent souleva par endroit son pelage et lui titilla ses longues moustaches bicolores dont les extrémités frôlaient les grands rochers froids qui rendaient l’accès à la rivière difficile et dangereux. Ses coussinets prirent appui sur un roc glissant qui menaça son équilibre avant que son fidèle balancier ne lui assure une stabilité toute relative. Sous son museau, les flots de la rivière venaient mouiller ses poils drus. Sa langue rose frappa à grande vitesse le liquide et remonta tout aussi vite. Ce jeu de gravité reproduit à plusieurs reprises fit dégouliner l’eau de sa gueule et dans sa gorge.

 

La bête connaissait les goûts. Elle se souvenait encore du doux croquant d’un lapin tout juste déchiqueté, de la viande qui la faisait frémir d’impatience alors qu’elle amenait sa proie dans un lieu sûr pour la dévorer, souvent à plusieurs centaines de mètres de son terrain de chasse. L’animal se délectait des flots rouges et épais qui ruisselaient dans sa gueule jusque dans sa gorge et lui maculaient la fourrure pour la teinter temporairement d’une troisième couleur vermeille. Il prenait alors plaisir à passer et repasser sa langue rugueuse sur son pelage et ce fugace goût de fer comme un relent de son repas annonçait la bonne sieste qu’il ferait en haut d’un arbre.

Cette fois ci, il ne savourait rien. L’eau de la rivière lui avait rafraichi la gueule et la sensation glacée du liquide coulant jusqu’au fond de sa gorge calma un bref instant son cœur qui cognait dans son poitrail. Il s’en délecta pour le seul plaisir de cette absence de saveur et de ce froid poignant qui commençait à lui geler les entrailles.

L’horrible goût métallisé lui réveilla ses papilles endormies, chassa l’eau pure et teinta ses crocs aiguisés d’une couleur écarlate. Un coup de langue tenta vainement de le déloger. Il ne réussit qu’à étaler le liquide encore davantage sur ses babines noires et ses poils blancs.

 

Le craquement sec d’une brindille qui se brise net fit sursauter la bête. Le doux murmure des feuilles de peuplier dans l’eau et le clapotis des poissons au contact de la surface de la rivière avaient failli déconcentrer l’animal. Ses oreilles en cônes ouverts saisirent d’autres sons, plus confus, tandis qu’il se focalisait sur la rivière. A quelques mètres en aval, une grenouille coassa. En amont, une pierre roula sur la rive et plongea dans les flots tumultueux.

La bête flaira une odeur à la fois familière et différente de d’habitude. Ses flancs sentaient encore la précédente rencontre d’avec celle-ci. Elle ne voulait pas en avoir de nouvelle.

Les grosses pattes malhabiles s’appuyèrent sur le fond visqueux de la rivière. A cet endroit, le courant était encore faible. L’animal rayé s’avança. Sa fourrure peu étanche, l’eau glacée par ce froid de janvier fit partir un long frisson de son échine jusqu’au bout noir de sa longue queue. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu’à avoir de l’eau jusqu’au bas du ventre. Son antérieur droit s’englua dans la vase. Déséquilibré, il disparut un instant sous la surface. L’air s’expulsa de ses poumons malmenés et la bête lutta pour pouvoir observer encore longtemps la lune pleine se refléter dans la rivière.

Appuyé sur ses postérieurs, le félin inspira une grande goulée d’air. Son museau rose dépassait, seul, et lui permettait de respirer librement. Ses quatre membres encore enlisés, l’eau l’aveuglait et lui piquait les yeux.

Dans un bruit sourd de ventouse, le carnivore délivra ses pattes et s’efforça de reprendre appui sur les quelques cailloux eux aussi prisonniers de la rivière, englués dans la boue. Il tourna la tête pour voir quelques asticots emportés par le courant et submergés par les flots. Il s’ébroua. Une multitude de gouttelettes quitta son pelage pour retourner dans la rivière d’où elles venaient.

Plusieurs pas précautionneux et la bête fut emportée par le courant. La force de l’eau vint facilement à bout de ses pattes, chancelantes malgré sa jeunesse. Dévalant les mètres péniblement parcourus plus tôt, l’animal termina sa course bloqué par d’épaisses racines qui entravaient la puissance de la rivière, incapable d’en venir à bout.

L’odeur si détestée et si crainte emplie les narines sensibles du mammifère. Ses forces le quittant, il ne parvint pas à se libérer, encore moins à prendre la fuite. Ses oreilles perçurent le bruit de remous qui lui indiquèrent que le bipède le rejoignait dans l’eau. Après tout ce temps à l’admirer, la rivière l’avait trahi. L’eau qui l’animait venait de le déposer à proximité de ceux qu’il avait fuis depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines.

Un faible feulement émis de sa gorge ne fit pas fuir l’arrivant dont les gants blancs tâtaient ses flancs et en retiraient délicatement les asticots qui dévoraient sa chair, noircie depuis qu’il s’était pris dans un piège qui ne lui était pas destiné. Le bipède piqua son cou avec une aiguille et laissa sa main caresser la tête de l’animal en suivant instinctivement les rayures noires du crâne.

Une douce torpeur s’empara de lui tandis que les flots le faisaient quitter la rive, dernier hommage de la rivière à un vieil ami, douce berceuse pour sa dernière nuit.

 


End file.
